elemudfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Description Wizard in Charge: '' '''Deputy Wizard: Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: Near Radagast's Exclusive Casino in Outlands. (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: 2u, 2w, climb chute, jump bar, 2s, 3w, 3nw, 19w, n, []. Directions from Drakenwood Square: [], s, 19e, 3se, 3e, 2n, jump bar, enter chute, 2e, 2d. Description Guild Features Rogue Tricks Specialisation At Level 16 Rogues may choose a Specialisation, a focus for their activities, and intensive training allows them to excel in their chosen field. While some improvements are obvious (such as the improved strength of a Bandit from the rigorous training) others require an investment of Experience. To this end you will notice that Assassins can train their Knife and Murder to a higher level than otherwise, Cutpurses can train their Stealing and Bargaining to a higher level. Leaving a Specialisation is possible, but you will NEVER be able to rejoin that it, you will lose up to 33% of your current experience and all abilities and bonuses. If you foolishly leave all of the available specialisations you will forfeit the right to any of the bonuses and will be branded an 'Outcast'. With that in mind, here are the available specialisation options... Assassin: The masters of silent killing. Not only are they expert at driving their knives into vital body parts of their enemies they can also manufacture poisons to kill or debilitate their foes in more subtle ways. Training constantly to be unseen allows experienced assassins to wander the realms almost completely invisible, leaving no trace. Perfect for getting into those heavily defended castles to remove an irritating target. Assassins gain the below benefits... Bandit: From the brutish thuggery of ogres like Thud to the swashbuckling, stylish swordplay of a gentleman rogue the bandit is the expert on dirty fighting. Although they would never admit to being so, the bandits are as close as a rogue ever gets to being a fighter. Bandits train very heavily to improve their physique and are generally stronger and can take more punishment than other rogues. Cutpurse: Experts in stealing. Disguising themselves as simple beggars they can remain in town unnoticed, looting coin after coin from the passers by. They have also mastered the art of stealing from the shadows. At high levels of stealth a cutpurse can steal from their victims and return to hiding, so long as they remain undetected. As well as their stealing skills they are experts in bargaining, being able to talk almost as much money from their victims as they filch. Cutpurses train heavily in stealing and bargaining. As a result of this they learn to turn a phrase better, making them seem more charming and the constant stealing makes their fingers much more nimble. Rogue Races Artrell: A nasty blender is what you are. Often Assassins, Artrell have some difficulty with encumberance but their sheer number of attacks coupled with poisons can be devastating. Very fragile however. Artrell Bandits are also surprisingly scary. Warmage or Monk choices later can add truly terrifying levels of offense. Dwarf: Mean. A Dwarf suits the Bandit lifestyle more than others, with Blade and Knife being a favoured combination. Hardy and hard-hitting, they tend to fail at their Tricks more than most though. The Ranger Clan of Bear suits them well. Elf: Good Assassins, Elves can utlise poisons with Projectiles and this lends itself to later Ranger classing very well. Otherwise they make alright Cutpurses. Faerie: Little stabby nasty things. Your fast, hit a lot and can fly, but you are easily hurt and poor at prolonged combat. They make good Assassins and reasonable Cutpurses. Monk or Warmage highly recommended. Giant: Tragic. Giants can make vaguely entertaining Bandits with Blades and maybe a Whip, but are utterly terrible at everything. In theory later moves to the rare Cleric or Fighter Classes could help, but your better off Reincarnating... Gnome: Weird. You are average to poor across the board, but have no Specialisation preferences. Good for later Warmage or Druid though. Half-Elf: A Human more suited to Ranger or Druid later, and Assassin or Cutpurse Specialisations. Human: You can be whatever you want to be, and your skills are dirt cheap. No major advantages though, aside from a durability often lacking in Rogues. Nymph: Excellent Cutpurses, but poor combatants, Nymphs would be best later moving to Druid, or at least Ranger. Very difficult. Satyr: Too similar to Dwarves to comment on further. Half-Orc: The Bandit's Bandit. Blade and Whip is excellent and they are the meanest and toughest Rogues you will meet. Add to that Bear Clan Ranger and they are very good indeed. Halfling: Born Rogues. Assassin or Cutpurse is the way to go, with an eye to Ranger or Monk later. Truly excellent at everything Rogueish. Watch your low health and encumbrance though. Rogue Multi-Classes There is no reason not to explore additional Classes at later levels as a Rogue. Anything that adds to your bag of tricks is another advantage... Rogue-Cleric: Mad. With your likely negative alignment you gain nothing aside from a symbol and improved prayers. It's possible for Bandits who follow Brangwen however and the rare one can be powerful. Very difficult and limited. Rogue-Druid: Utility indeed, with a follower and magical healing. Your survivability increases but the outdoors requirements, alignment and wilderness slant of Druids can be an issue. Generally a big boost in capability for every Specialisation. Rogue-Fighter: Simple,effective and thus suited to the Bandit. You gain much more in terms of physical damage capability but nothing else. Rogue-Monk: An absolute dream come true. Any Specialisation benefits from this Class but Cutpurses will find their already low combat ability improves the most and the move to Cloth helps with encumbrance. Your longevity and defensive ability skyrockets. Rogue-Ranger: Truly excellent, with the greatest utility and familiarity for Rogues in learning. Clan is everything with Eagle being good for Cutpurses, Wolf for Assassins and Bear for Bandits. Better armour, followers and all round adaptability. Rogue-Warmage: Strong. You can be hurt more, but your sheer offensive potential with preparation is stunning. Assassins gain a lot from this. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Class